1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to turbulence generators, and particularly to a sparse 3D-multi-scale grid turbulence generator for generating and controlling turbulence in a fluid flow conduit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Vassilicos (or square fractal grid) fluid flow modification apparatus for creating turbulence in a moving fluid includes turbulence-creating elements arranged in a fractal configuration, each element having first and second surface portions against which the fluid can flow, and further includes an insert for arrangement to obstruct the flow of fluid between adjacent second surface portions of at least two turbulence-creating elements. A support holds the turbulence-creating elements in the fluid to allow movement of the fluid relative to the turbulence-creating elements and the insert. The insert can be attachable to at least two turbulence-creating elements, such that the arrangement of the inserts is symmetrical about a center point of the fluid flow field for improved mixing. The Vassilicos apparatus, however, does not typically optimize mixing within the fluid, and can lack control over where mixing takes place. Thus, a sparse 3D-multi-scale grid turbulence generator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.